


And Then Some...

by CleoBane



Series: NEIGHBORS [4]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Panic, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace gets his first kiss...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Series: NEIGHBORS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	And Then Some...

It was Wednesday night and Jace was freaking out.

He stood outside Simon’s door, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tshirt. On his feet, he wore black converses.

He was torn between going back home and sending a text to Simon’s apologizing for not coming.

“Are you going in or…?” he jumped at the amused voice behind him. He turned to see a familiar face; a dark skinned girl with dark curls. His eyes widened with horror as he recognized her. He stepped aside quickly. “Um, sorry…you can go in.”

“Hey.” She frowned. “Are you OK? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jace shook his head. “No! I’m fine. I-I, uh, you startled me that’s all.”

“I’m Maia.” She said, smiling.

“Jace.” He shook her hand.

“You can come in.” Maia said. “I promise, you’ll have a good time.” She leaned in and whispered. “Just stay away from Jordan. He…”

“Hey neighbor.” Jace stiffened as he heard Simon’s voice. “I see you met Maia. Come in, come in…”

Simon was dressed in black jeans and a red tshirt. He was barefoot and this time, his toenails were bright red.

“You are his neighbor?” Maia frowned. “Wait, you’re Jace Herondale!”

Jace blushed. “I am.” He stiffened further when Simon threw an arm around him. He let Simon lead him inside.

There were a lot of people in the house. The room was similar to his own but where Jace’s home lacked character, Simon’s was bursting with color and life. Jace was instantly jealous. He should redecorate.

“Why hello…” Jace blinked and started at a long haired, pretty man. He had deep blue eyes and had some sort of accent. “Who’s this?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “This is my neighbor, Jace.”

“Hello, Jace…” the man said, smiling sultrily at Jace. “I’m Jordan. If you need anything…”

“Back off, you queen.” Maia said, pulling him away. “Nice to meet you Jace!” she called out as she walked away with a reluctant Jordan.

“Let me introduce you to everyone and then we can have a drink.” Simon said, putting an arm around Jace’s shoulders. “I think we need to talk.” He whispered in Jace’s ear, making him shiver.

“I-I guess…” Jace said, swallowing hard. Shit! Did Simon know he…? Jace shook his head slightly and pasted a smile on his face. If he got a chance, he’d sneak out of the party and go home.

And then, he’d lock himself inside and never come out.

#######

Jace’s head spun a little.

He wasn’t a heavy drinker by any means. He’d only had a beer and a flute of champagne. And now, his head seemed heavy for his neck and he was a little sleepy.

Shaking his head, he remembered one of the nights Alec had come back to their apartment when they were in college drunk. He’d always seemed better after drinking a lot of water.

Maybe he’d drink a glass of water and then go home. Simon’s guests didn’t seem to be slowing down. They even seemed to be getting more frenetic the more they drank.

He walked slowly towards the kitchen in search of water. His throat was also really dry.

“Hey.” He stumbled a little as he heard Simon’s voice behind him. “Where are you off to? We’re just about to go into the pool.”

Jace turned to see Simon, flushed and grinning. His eyes were shiny and it was obvious that he was high.

“Uh…” Jace blinked slowly. “I was thinking I’d go home.”

Simon’s grin dimmed. “What? No…the party’s just getting started.”

Jace smiled. “Yeah, I know…but I have to get up early in the morning. And I’m not much of a drinker.”

Simon tilted his head to the side; staring at him. Then he looked behind him quickly before pushing Jace back into the kitchen and shutting the door.

“Uh, what…?” Jace started to say but he was cut off by Simon’s lips on his. His back hit the refrigerator hard as he was pushed hard against it. Jace froze and Simon parted his lips and kissed him.

Jace had never been kissed like this before.

In fact, he had never been kissed before.

Before he could dwell on the fact that this was his first kiss, he felt Simon’s hands on the bare skin of his lower back. His skin seemed to sizzle as Simon ran his hand up and down Jace’s suddenly sweaty back.

Jace leaned heavily against the fridge as Simon pressed close against him. He let out a small moan when he felt Simon’s erection against him. Simon pulled away from the kiss and kissed his way along Jace’s jaw.

“I know you want me…want this.” Simon breathed against his ear. Simon’s hand grazed his erection pressing against his jeans. Jace jerked up onto his tip toes.

He could feel heat lance through his body as Simon applied more pressure against the front of his jeans. “W-Wait…” Jace croaked. “This-This is…” he caught his breath as Simon nipped at his ear lobe.

He gripped Simon’s wrist as Simon started to move his hand. But Simon was relentless.

Jace was torn. On one hand what Simon was doing felt good, _really good_ , but on the other hand, he was going to come if he kept that up.

Simon made a little whiny sound and kissed him again. Jace felt him pressed harder against him. Jace sighed into the kiss and he felt Simon’s hands at his belt buckle.

The door to the kitchen opened and there was a gasp and muttered “Sorry.”

It was an unwelcome interruption but it was as if he was doused with cold water. What was he doing?

He pushed at Simon frantically. He had to leave.

“Hey, hey…” Simon was saying. “Calm down, it was just Maia.”

“I have to go.” Jace said, his voice breaking in his panic. He shoved Simon as hard as he could. “I’m sorry. I-I have to go.

Jace didn’t look at anyone as he hoofed it out of Simon’s house. He heard Simon calling him but he didn’t look back.

His house was silent as he slammed the door shut behind him and pressed his back against it. He raised a trembling hand to his lips

He kissed someone.

Not just anybody. His neighbor.

He’d finally had his first kiss.

And then some…

“Fuck.”


End file.
